The present invention relates in general to sanitary protection, and more particularly to a toilet seat cover preventing bodily contact with the toilet seat during use.
Restrooms, and in particular public restrooms, are often unsanitary and potentially unhealthy. There are many different sanitary toilet seat covers used to avoid the unsanitary and potentially unhealthy contact with a toilet seat during use. One such toilet seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,274 entitled xe2x80x9cSanitary Toilet Seat Coverxe2x80x9d and issuing to McQueen on Jun. 13, 2000. Therein disclosed is a sanitary toilet seat cover that has a waterproof material affixed to a layer of porous material impregnated with an antibacterial solution. Adhesive patches are also used to temporarily affix the seat cover to a toilet seat. Another toilet seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,990 entitled xe2x80x9cDisposable Splash Suppressing Toilet Seat Cover With Folded Annular And Bridging Inner Portionsxe2x80x9d issuing to Chan on Dec. 11, 1990. Therein disclosed is a splash suppressing toilet seat cover made of paper. A zigzag or fanfold portion extends across the center portion. Another sanitary toilet seat cover is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,036,623 entitled xe2x80x9cSanitary Toilet Shieldxe2x80x9d issuing to Hopkinson on Aug. 27, 1912. Therein disclosed is a shield or protector that has a blank or tongue-like forming member being turned or folded back under the seat sitting portion.
While these prior sanitary toilet seat covers have been advantageously used to prohibit contact with a toilet seat during use, they have often been of complicated structure. Also they are typically difficult to use or position on the variety of sizes of toilet seats. Additionally, many of the prior sanitary toilet seat covers have not been easily adapted to different size toilets. The prior sanitary toilet seat covers also have not been suitable in protecting children who often have to hold onto the toilet seat during use, from contact with the seats.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved toilet seat cover that can easily be adjusted to different size toilet seats and that is adapted for use by children.
The present invention comprises a protective toilet seat cover that is oversized and can easily be adjusted for different size toilet seats, as well as providing for holding the sides of the toilet without touching the toilet directly. An oversized seat portion has a front expansion fold therein and side hand flaps. Adhesive may be used on a rear portion of the toilet seat cover, permitting the front seat portion to move. In another embodiment, adhesive may be sprayed on the entire underside of the toilet seat cover. Interior flaps are formed by slits that hang downward into the toilet bowl. A hand icon or symbol may be placed on the hand flap. Decorative indicia may also be printed on the seat cover. The protective seat cover may be folded and packaged together with a disinfectant wipe for convenience of use. The toilet seat cover is easily flushable after use requiring little or no human contact with the cover or the seat after use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide protection from contamination due to contact with a toilet seat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a toilet seat cover that can accommodate different sized toilets.
It is an advantage of the present invention that small children and adults can hold onto the side of a toilet without having to directly contact the toilet.
It is another advantage of the present invention that the underside of the protective seat cover is coated with a light adhesive to prevent slipping and sliding once the cover is in place.
It is a feature of the present invention that there is a front expansion fold for expanding the front portion of the toilet seat cover.
It is another feature of the present invention that side flaps extend below the toilet seat permitting young children to hold the toilet on the sides without directly contacting the toilet seat.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become more readily apparent in view of the following detailed description.